1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to antennas, and more particularly to a microstrip antenna.
2. Description of Related Art
In the field of wireless communication, different wireless standards cover different frequency bands. For example, the worldwide interoperability for microwave access (WIMAX) standard covers 2.3 GHz˜2.4 GHz, 2.496 GHz˜2.690 GHz, and 3.4 GHz˜3.8 GHz, while WIFI standard covers 2.412 GHz˜2.472 GHz and 5.170 GHz˜5.825 GHz. Currently, a single microstrip antenna can provide only one frequency band. There is, however, a growing demand for the miniaturization of electronic wireless communication devices that can operate over more than one frequency band. Therefore, a need exists to provide a microstrip antenna with a smaller area that can operate over different frequency bands.